


is there someone

by klari19



Series: Terushima Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Master/Servant, Shapeshifting, btw i think there will be dragons and stuff like that, rating /will/ change eventually, this is a complete mess of a thing but i do plan on expanding it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima summons a familiar, Ushijima, who swears to protect him with his life if needed be. What will happen when Ushijima learns the true motives for his summoning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there someone

**Author's Note:**

> For [Terushima Week](http://terushimaweek.tumblr.com/), Day 1 - Magic/Fantasy AU ~~or Confessions~~

Terushima is truly stupefied when his summoning circle _finally_ lights up. He looks down at it jaw-slacked for a second, sees the marks he carved on the floor steadily being flooded by what appears to be actual liquid light. It’s exactly what was supposed to happen, but he still has trouble believing he _actually managed to do it_. He hurriedly straightens on his knees and presses his palms just outside the edges of the circle. Quickly willing himself to calm down once more (or at least trying to) he closes his eyes, bows his head down, and starts chanting the words he’s been learning for weeks.

The magic makes his fingers tingle, not uncomfortably but not in the most pleasant of ways either. He feels the energy crawl up the length of his arms to his shoulders and neck, slipping into his mind through his spine, stinging his nerves. He loses focus for a split second, voice wavering, and winces when he feels a sharp tug on his magical core located just beside his heart. He doesn’t swear under his breath, because that would interfere with the summoning, but he curses his clumsiness within his mind. And then he mentally swears again because he’s letting his thoughts wander too much and _why is the light suddenly gone?_

His room is completely dark when he opens his eyes again. No, not completely dark; with his head still directed towards the floor he can see the tips of his fingers illuminated by a very dim light. …Light.

Blinking, Terushima slowly looks up. His astonishment grows, and keeps growing the more he has to bend his neck backwards so he’s able to see the figure standing before him in its full height. He gapes, and an indistinct sound falls from his lips as he gazes at and inspects the familiar he—only the Gods knows how—just managed to summon.

The figure is the new, and now only source of light in the room, their body seeming to glow naturally in the dark. They have a very much male-looking frame. ( _So ‘he’?_ Terushima wonders to himself. He makes a mental note to ask when he regains control of his mouth.) Their huge chest is bare and looks like it belongs to the most magnificently carved sculpture of all time, with beautifully defined muscles and all. Their arms are covered up with dark (purple? Terushima can barely make out the color in the dim light) sleeves attached to each other with delicate knots over their chest. The fine ornaments are an interesting contrast to the brutal strength that seems to literally radiate from their impressive limbs. Wrapped around their slim waist is a long piece of rectangular fabric, the same color as their sleeves, and parted at the front to reveal tight black pants beneath it. Their feet are completely bare.

Terushima’s gaze moves back up, and now that his eyes have gotten more accustomed to the dim light he can make out the figure’s face with much more ease. Their gaze is serious; it’s not quite severe but it could probably scare off a stranger, Terushima thinks. They have a strong, elegant jaw, slim lips, and a perfectly straight nose. Their brownish hair is cut short, and a single, golden earring dangles from their left ear.

“Uh,” says Terushima. It isn’t until then that he realizes he’s still on his hands and knees on the floor, so he scrambles up to his feet in a hurry, making himself dizzy in the process. He wheezes, gripping his head tightly as he feels like he’s been propelled into a different dimension. It wouldn’t have been the first time it happened.

“Are you okay, master?”

Terushima’s head snaps back to the glowing figure; the deep voice carries over to his ears makes him feel as if he’s been hit by a bolt of lightning.

Yes, he did summon a familiar, which is basically a servant of some sorts, but he wasn’t prepared to be called ‘master’ just yet. He’s only nineteen and not even feeling like an adult yet, much less like a master.

“Ah, y-yes,” he stutters in reply. The familiar nods at that, and Terushima can see his features relax a bit in relief. Terushima clears his throat. “So, uh, are you…?” He doesn’t know how to continue.

The familiar answers the unspoken question, seeming to understand that Terushima doesn’t even know how to ask it. “A man? It appears so. There is no necessity for such labels in my realm, but you can apply to me the one that feels the most accurate, if you wish so.”

Terushima will settle for ‘he,’ then. “Okay, um…?” He trails off again, unable to find the right words to speak. _Why does this happen me,_ Terushima thinks, pained.

“Master, although I know what your questions are, it seems strange to answer them without you asking them first,” the familiar says then, tipping his head lightly to the side.

“W-well!” Terushima tries to pick himself back up. Fails. “I’m just—It’s just that—wait.” The flailing of his hands stop, and he frowns at the man facing him. “You can read my mind?”

“Indeed I can,” the familiar responds, matter-of-factly.

 _Well, fuck,_ Terushima thinks, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his feet. _No more privacy from now on…_ He hears a soft, almost restrained chuckle and feels warmth flush his cheeks immediately. He clears his throat again. “How can you read my mind and I can’t read yours?” He looks up at the man, honestly confused by that.

“I am supposed to help you, not the other way around.” He crosses his thick arms over his broad chest. “It is simply the way it works between a master and a familiar.”

Terushima hums thoughtfully. “I guess so.”

Silence falls between them. Terushima doesn’t really know what to say, he’s still too stunned by the fact that _his summoning actually worked_ , and he’s more than happy when his familiar speaks up again.

“Master, you wished to know something just a moment ago.”

Terushima frowns at that, searching through his memory, and his eyes widen when he remembers.

It’s the last step to complete the summoning, it’s what will finish binding them together—Terushima as the master, and the man as his familiar.

“Do you have a name?”

The man shakes his head. “It is up to my master to give me a name. Do you have anything in mind?”

Terushima sticks out his bottom lip and puts a finger to it, deep in thought. He isn’t too good with names (he had a turtle when he was young and named it… Turtle), but there’s this book he’s been reading lately…

“Ushijima.”

The familiar—Ushijima—draws in a deep breath, his chest seeming to widen even more as he does. (Terushima didn’t know that would even be possible.) His arms fall elegantly to his sides as he exhales, eyes closed and expression serene as he tips his head back lightly. Terushima isn’t entirely sure, but his glow seems to brighten for a moment before it’s back to normal.

“Ushijima…” The man repeats, softly. He seems to embrace the name, _become it_. Then, after a moment, “What is my master’s name?”

“I’m Terushima Yuuji. You can call me either, I don’t mind.” He’s about to stick his hand out for a handshake, not sure if that’s what they’re supposed to do, but is stuck in place by the sight of something he never thought he’d witness in his life. Ever.

Ushijima kneels in front of him, on hand on his knee and head bowed down respectfully. “Terushima,” he says, voice thick with honor. “I, Ushijima, am bound to you until you no longer need me or I am eliminated. I will be your shield and your sword, and protect you with my life. My body and soul are yours, and I will obey your every command.”

Terushima feels the magic flood his veins, course through his nervous system. His magical core feels like it’s overheating for just a second, but it’s over before he can start panicking. After that, all that remains is the faint feeling of a link between the Ushijima and himself, a sort of natural tendency to lean towards Ushijima.

It’s the dryness in his mouth that tells Terushima it’s been open for a little bit too long. He closes it, blinking furiously, and swallows hard. “Oh—oh Gods. I _was not_ prepared for that.” He sucks in a deep breath and stares at Ushijima, who seems undisturbed.

“The contract is sealed,” Ushijima says standing up before him, graceful in his every movement. He’s close now, and Terushima realizes for the first time just how tall he is. Terushima’s height reaches up to around his nose, probably. That’s… really unfair. Ushijima doesn’t say anything about his slight pout and his indignant thoughts. “Is there anything I can immediately do for you?”

“I don’t think so…” Terushima yawns. “I’m just tired. We should both sleep.” He’s starting to feel the crash of exhaustion now that the adrenaline provoked by the summoning is gone. He’s probably going to fall like a rock into his bed and sleep until midday the next morning. Though he should probably arrange a sleeping place for Ushijima first…

“That is a good decision. I will then shift into my resting form.”

Terushima would have missed it if he’d blinked. Ushijima leaps towards the desk in the corner of the small room and lands on it in the form of a magnificent golden eagle. His feathers are slightly ruffled, and he spreads his wings and wiggles a little to smooth them down. Then, with his wings folded over his sides once more, Ushijima cranes his neck backward and rests his head on his back, peak going under one wing.

 _That’s definitely amazing,_ Terushima thinks to himself. _I wonder what other kinds of surprises he has up his sleeve…_

_Sleep._

Terushima starts. The voice resounded _inside his mind_. How…

He remains silent and unmoving for a second as he watches the peaceful eagle on his desk. Then, when he manages to will himself back to move, he slowly approaches his bed by the desk and carefully sits down on it, still eyeing the eagle.

 _Was that… you? Ushijima?_ Terushima carefully asks.

There’s a sigh. Inside Terushima’s mind. Then Ushijima speaks, still inside Terushima’s mind. _Yes, that is how I can communicate with you when I am in this form_.

“Whoa,” Terushima whispers aloud. He’s astonished beyond words.

 _Now stop marvelling over this and sleep. You need to rest, I can sense your exhaustion._ The eagle shifts lightly on the desk, seeming to make himself more comfortable.

_Alright, alright. It’s just that—_

_Tomorrow,_ Ushijima deadpans. It’s final.

Terushima pouts but lies down on his bed nonetheless. He waits until he’s pretty much sure Ushijima has fallen asleep until he lets his thoughts wander once more. (He’s going to have to be extra cautions with _some_ things now.)

He wonders how Ushijima will react when he admits that he summoned him just because he was lonely.

And lost. In another realm, different than his own.


End file.
